Sheeva/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' Sheeva is a member of the four-armed Shokan race. Her markings reveal that she is of the royal Draco lineage. Like all Shokan, she pledged her life to Shao Kahn, bringing honor to her race by serving him. During an attack by Edenian rebels on Shao Kahn's fortress, Sheeva fiercely protected Queen Sindel and prevented her capture. She was subsequently appointed Sindel's personal bodyguard until the queen's mysterious death in Earthrealm. Sheeva is now the master jailer of Shao Kahn's oppressive dungeon. Storyline Mortal Kombat Sheeva is first seen when she and Baraka inform Cyrax that the Lin Kuei's service is no longer required and attack him, but Cyrax defeats both of them in separate battles. Later on, Sheeva is seen guarding Sonya Blade in the Dead Pool. She and Sonya converse with each other during this time, telling her that if she hadn't dishonored herself by trying to escape, she wouldn't be locked up. Jax defeats Sheeva and frees Sonya. Later, Sheeva makes another appearance, now guarding Kitana, where she is once again defeated by Jade. Sheeva is seen again with Noob Saibot when they attempt to intercept Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Sheeva fights Liu Kang while Kung Lao battles Noob and then Goro. Liu Kang defeats her. After Shao Kahn's defeat, Sheeva is seen amongst Kahn's lieutenants arguing over who should be the new ruler of Outworld. When Shao Kahn appears, Sheeva is quick to bow to him in respect. Sheeva later takes part in the invasion of Earthrealm. After Kabal defeats Cyber Sub-Zero, he is quickly challenged by Sheeva, who believes Kabal has betrayed the Lin Kuei. Kabal informs her that despite his mask he's not a cyborg, and then defeats her in battle. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) After the death of the Shokan King Gorbak, Sheeva won the battle royal contest for the crown of the Shokan, becoming the queen of her people. Sheeva joined the Shokan with Kotal Kahn in accompanying him to Shang Tsung's Island. However, Sheeva does not have the Shokan join the battle, not wanting to waste Shokan lives after the massacre at Z'unkahrah. Sheeva allows the Shokan to place wagers on the battle between Kotal and Reiko, wagering her coin on Kotal. Sheeva tells Kintaro that while she will honor their commitment to Kotal in helping him kill Reiko and Mileena, she muses that if the battle does not go in the emperor's favor, the Shokan may instead avenge his death. When Sheeva learns of Kintaro defying her orders and sending scouts onto Shang Tsung's Island, she becomes enraged, and threateningly draws her sword. Sheeva restrains herself from executing Kintaro due to the Shokan's low population after the battle of Z'unkahrah. When one of the Shokan informs Sheeva of the scout's ship's return, carrying the dismembered corpses of the scouts, Sheeva plants her sword before Kintaro and tells him to carry their deaths on his conscience. When Sheeva asks a Shokan with a scope to tell her what is happening on the beach, and learns someone is holding something sparkling necklace that is getting brighter and brighter, Sheeva quickly realizes what is happening and orders everyone to brace for impact. Too late however, as a blast strikes the ship, igniting the explosives they were carrying. Sheeva survives and rescues Kintaro, ordering him to mark the deed and declares that once they are on the island, she orders him to fight. Arriving on the island shore, Sheeva spots several Red Dragon soldiers standing over a body and contemplating burning it. As she and Kintaro sneak up on them, preparing to attack, the soldiers are suddenly attacked and devoured by a swarm of bees swarming from the body. The bees merge together to reveal D'Vorah, who rudely greets the Shokan. Sheeva reins Kintaro in, and after D'Vorah angrily accuses Sheeva for failing to protect Kotal Kahn, even threatening Sheeva with one of her poison tipped pincers, Sheeva calmly explains that Havik killed her entire battalion when he sank her ship. D'Vorah orders the two Shokan to follow her, and when Sheeva questions where, D'Vorah reveals Kotal Kahn hid emergency supplies before invading the island and they will use them to bring in reinforcements to fight Havik. Sheeva joins with D'Vorah and Kotal Kahn's other fighters alongside with Kintaro in confronting Havik's Blood Code enslaved champions. While Sheeva battles Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at the same time, deflecting their attacks easily, she asks Kintaro if this is the glorious battle he hoped for as he is being attacked by Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. Sheeva would focus her attentions on the possessed Johnny Cage, and when Kintaro called to his queen in shock over their opponents strength, Sheeva ordered him to break them, while stomping on Johnny and throwing him into a nearby pillar, and told Kintaro that Blood Magik was enhancing their power while reminding him he was Shokan. Sheeva would then watch in horror as the possessed Sonya killed Kintaro by ripping his head off, calling her champion's name in shock. After those possessed by Havik were freed from his control, Sheeva mourned the fallen Kintaro, kneeling by his body. When Sonya Blade attempted to apologize for her actions, Sheeva told her to say no more, and that Kintaro had died a warrior's death. Mortal Kombat 11 Still reigning as Queen of the Shokan, Sheeva is approached by a time-displaced Kitana, who urges her to side with Kotal Kahn over Shao Kahn as the two emperors war for Outworld's throne. Sheeva admires Kitana's passionate plea, but refuses to be persuaded, admitting that while under Kotal's rule, the Shokan fared somewhat better than under Shao Kahn's, she refuses to take a side as it was still too early to say which Kahn would ultimately triumph. Just then, Liu Kang and Kung Lao arrive to inform Kitana of Kotal Kahn's capture in the Tarkatan Kamp. Rising from her throne, Sheeva states that the Shokan would not come to the aid of a Kahn in chains, and though Kitana insisted with Earthrealm's aid they could secure victory, Sheeva was adamant that there would be no victory without the Tarkatans, telling Kitana that if they could be swayed to join Kotal, then it would be advantageous to join him. Kitana then swore to Sheeva that she would return with the Tarkatans by her side to secure the Shokan to Kotal's side. Kitana ultimately sways Baraka and the Tarkatans to join with her, convincing Sheeva and the Shokan join with her as well, Kitana leading them as they marched on the koliseum to save Kotal Kahn from execution. After Kitana defeated Shao Kahn, Sheeva, joined with Baraka, approached the paralyzed Kotal Kahn, the Osh-Tekk apologizing for not serving their people better and was present as Kotal passed the title of Kahn to Kitana. Sheeva and the Shokan joined Kitana, Baraka, and the Tarkatans in storming Kronika's Keep, but what became of her after Kronika rewound time is unknown. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011): (Non-Canonical)' "Sheeva had recognized the signs. Her people were out of favor and in decline. The Centaur would soon dominate Shao Kahn’s forces while the Shokan would move inexorably toward extinction. Sheeva’s act of defiance, her murder of Shao Kahn, made possible a new home for her people among the mortals of Earthrealm–a world free of both Tarkatan and Centaur. With cooperation from world leaders, Sheeva secured for the Shokan the continent of Australia. In return, they would protect Earthrealm from future invasions. For her leadership Sheeva was exalted–the most honorable Shokan in their proud history." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline